1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an endless yarn traversing belt for a yarn traverse-winding apparatus of a textile machine that produces cross-wound bobbins or cheeses and is provided with yarn drivers at intervals.
2. Description of the Related Art:
During the winding of cross-wound bobbins, it is sometimes necessary to monitor, vary, control or regulate the yarn traversing speed. For instance, by controlling the yarn traversing apparatus, it is possible to avoid so-called ribbon winding of the cross-wound bobbin, or to produce so-called precision cheeses.